


indoor chills but a fiery attitude

by mysafeplaceishere



Series: magenta eyes [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Snow Day, please take this fluff, reader would smother him with love, zim is a lil submissive in my head, zim is dumb and we love him, zim is too insecure for it rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/pseuds/mysafeplaceishere
Summary: You wander over to Zim’s house on a cold snow day to help keep the small, temperamental ball of hate warm.He likes it. Don’t let him fool you.
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Original Female Character(s), Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: magenta eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790968
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	indoor chills but a fiery attitude

**Author's Note:**

> This is super simple, but sometimes you need a little simple. Zim being soft is all we need. Periodt.

It came as a surprise when you woke up late into the morning, dazed and still half asleep when you opened your window to find your front lawn covered in a thick layer of snow. It practically shimmered against the sun in the sky and people were already out on the streets having snowball fights. 

While you wanted to have basked in the glory of a winter wonderland just outside the comfort of your home for more than a few seconds, all you could think about was how your tiny alien boyfriend was doing.

This would be his first snow day since he got to earth despite being stationed in his small base for ten years now. The pollution from rain and the chemicals in his skin certainly do not agree when mixed together. Not to mention that Irkens can’t handle any sudden drop in temperature due to their lack of body heat. You purposely leave your jackets and sweaters at his base with the knowledge of snow days, or even cold fronts, that would eventually come to sucker punch him where it hurts.

You wasted not a second more gazing out of your window. Your temperamental alien life partner—as Zim says—needed a steady supply of warmth and forehead kisses to wash away the chills. 

Now you’re outside, hands stuffed into your coat pockets to keep away the cold that threatens to seep into your fingertips. You pull down your hood with a faint smile as you pass by the Membrane household to keep from being noticed. Although you do pause for a split second to gaze through the window at Dib and Gaz who are curled up on the couch with their dad, Prof. Membrane. 

For once in a whole lifetime, Gaz doesn’t have a gameboy in her hands. She’s dug so deep into her dad’s side that her face can’t be seen. And Dib, bless his sweet seventeen year old heart, is chatting the day away with a toothy grin and dramatic hands motions. Your smile softens when Prof. Membrane nods his head in response to his son’s wild exclamations. 

It’s about time they got a day to be a normal family despite being anything but normal. Not in that house of science freaks, paranormal investigators and video game enthusiasts. 

You hum at the scene, warmth flooding your chest, before continuing on your way to your own special family. It may contain an alien hellbent on taking over earth—with the exception of you being his bride—and a robot with impulse control issues, but you don’t mind it too much. They treat you like a queen and you love them with every once of love you can spare in return. 

After another block of shuffling through snow and weaving through children of all ages, you come up to a pink house pinched between two apartment complexes. The walkway to the front door is snowed over and, oddly, the gnomes that keep watch over the place are hidden away. Even the one plastic flamingo is tipped over due to the weight of snow on its back. 

You chew on your bottom lip as you scan the place over a few times, brows pinched. It’s a rare sight to see the house, if you could even call it that, so bare. There aren’t any lights shining through the windows, either. You would know if Zim wasn’t home, seeing as he would pick you up for any wicked projects his mind had come up with late that night. 

You make your way to the front door, eyebrows pinched together in worry. After rapping on the door with your knuckles a few times, it swings open to reveal Gir in his dog suit. His baby blue eyes light up when he catches your face peering out from beneath your coat hood. You catch him in your arms when he leaps up to give you a hug, laughing under the vapor of your breath. 

“Mama! Mama, you’re here!”

You squeeze him one good time before setting him back down on his feet. “Hi, honey. How are you and Zim doing today?”

He giggles a few times, circling the edge of his metal stub around as if bashful. You reach down a pet the top of his head, being mindful of his one lone antenna that protrudes from the top of his metal cranium. 

“Master is not doing so good,” he murmurs, his face falling. 

You blink at his sudden sadness, eyes going wide and smile going slack. His personality is never ending cheerfulness so his drop in joy doesn’t concern you, but the worry in his optics is enough to stop your heart. 

He grabs your hand and drags you inside. You make no objections as he shuts the door behind you with an off tune hum. On his way to the couch, he shuffles out of his dog suit and plops down beside a shivering pile of blankets curled up by the armrest. Your eyes soften, that worry morphing into pity, and you slip off your snowy coat and slippery boots by the front door. The melted water might not agree with Zim by any means, and the last thing he needs right now is to get any burns. 

You patter your way over to the pile of blankets, running a hand through your damp hair and exhaling deeply to prepare yourself for whatever state you find Zim suffering. A sigh gets caught in your throat so you climb onto the couch and curl around the shiver mass instead. It shuffles to the side after feeling your sudden weight. 

“Gir, get off of me!”

The familiar voice is muffled but there is no mistaking who that shrill shouting belongs to. Some find it annoying but find it rather charming when the shouts aren’t directed at you. 

“What, I don’t get any love for coming all the way over here to love on my favorite alien? Shows what I get for being good to you,” you sling an arm over your forehead, feigning hurt. 

Next thing you know, that shuffling mass becomes a wriggling mess of tangled blankets against limbs. His head pops up from under his nest, pink eyes shimmering in admiration but mouth drawn into a thin line. His antenna flat against his scalp as he begins to hiss at your late arrival. All you can do is smile. 

“What took you so long?!” He hisses, long tongue menacingly flicking at you. 

You cup his face with your hands and, just like that, his cruel persona crumbles away. He leans forward into your touch, eyes flickering from the warmth of your palms against his icy skin. His ungloved hands grasp at your wrists, purposely weaving under your long sleeves to soak in at much body heat as possible. 

Gir wasn’t kidding when he said Zim wasn’t doing too well. His green pigmented skin has never felt so cold against your own flesh. It feels as if he stood out in the snow without any clothes to protect him from the harsh element. He may be a bit dense sometimes but he wouldn’t be so stupid as to stand outside without protection. 

Gir would do that, but not Zim. 

You search over his face, eyes narrowed. His skin isn’t as green as usual and the bags under his eyes shine a dark green that makes him looks sickly. A chaste exhale leaves your chest before you lean forward and capture his lips in a soft kiss. His body goes tense at the sudden display of affection, tiny hands gripping your wrists tight—tight enough that you almost wince. His antenna stick straight up when you move one of your hands away from his face to slide it under the back of his tunic.

He jerks away, breaking the kiss and turning his head to the side with another warning hiss. His face has blossomed as deep green color, showing plain as day his embarrassment. You stifle an awe.

“Stop—stop doing that,” he growls, eyes narrowed as a warning. 

“No,” you pull him closer, eyes half lidded and grinning wide, “I don’t think I will.”

His threatening glare vanishes as soon as you tilt your head to the side, eyebrows raised. The pink splotches making up his pupils shutter along with the skin of his back. You dip your face into the crook of his neck and begin to leave short, chaste kisses along his jawline and down to irritate him further. He starts to squirm in your arms. 

“Stop this at once! This is humiliating for Zim!”

You pause your actions, lips curling into a knowing smirk before you pull away. He continues to glare at you, teeth grit together and antenna trembling against his scalp. He looks as if he wants to obliterate you into tiny, micro-sized human chunks, but you know better. He just likes to feign the tough attitude to keep his ego at an all time high. 

“Alright, handsome. I’ll stop,” you hold your hands up in surrender, “but you’re not getting out of a cuddle session. Because despite what you feel, it’s not healthy for you to get too cold.”

His averts his gaze with a grumble. You take that as acceptance and dig him out from his nest of blankets to plop him down in your lap. You take the left over blankets and drape one of them around Gir who is out cold on the another side of the couch and one around you and your fussy boyfriend. One of your arms loop around Zim’s waist to pull him back close to your chest. 

“Why weren’t you down in your lab?” You ask, resting your chin on the top of his head with a low hum. 

“The base doesn’t have appropriate heating and with the lab being so far underground, it’s even colder down there. The best thing I could do was stay up here,” he answers in a matter-of-fact tone. 

You intertwine your hand with his while kissing the base of his antenna. He momentarily shivers at the feeling, tiny hand gripping yours tight. The action makes your chest tight. 

You love him more than anything. He doesn’t even realize how far down your love for him goes. He may be a tiny ball of hate but his loner attitude and underlying loneliness makes you crave him more. If only he knew. 

“You could have called me, you know. I would have come right away,” you run your thumb over the top of his hand. 

His constant squirming comes to a halt as soon as the words leave your lips. After a minute of stillness, he twists around in your arms to face you better. Without saying anything, he leans forward and presses his forehead to yours, eyes drifting closed to embrace the moment better. 

All you can do is blink, feeling like a fish out of water. A hot blush rises up your neck and into your face. 

Zim doesn’t do this. Affection and anything to do with it disgusts him to some degree—or a least you thought it did. This is new. This is exciting. 

This is what he feels like to be loved back by an alien. Huh. Strange. 

“Thank you for caring about me,” he almost growls out, as if he had to force it up from his squeedilyspooch, “you are the only one who cares for Zim. Not even the Tallest care for the Zim.”

You cradle him close after the confession leaves the safety of his mouth. His whole body goes slack against your hug except for his arms which curl around your middle, face buried into your chest. 

“Well someone has to keep you in high spirits,” you pet his head, “and I’m glad you allowed it to be me. I won’t abandon you.”

This funky little guy really has no clue how much you adore him. No clue at all.


End file.
